The invention concerns a transport wagon for cargo in particular of agricultural harvested goods such as bales pressed of straw or silage, with a load platform supporting the cargo and delimited by longitudinal as well as transverse lateral parts, wherein its transport space is accessible in particular when the longitudinal sidewalls are open. Such transport wagons, aside from cargo of agricultural harvested goods, in particular in the form of compressed round bales, can also be used for compressed paper waste, plastic bales, or like materials.
According to DE 33 12 585 A1 a transport system is provided for compressed bales that are present in round or parallelepipedal shape and comprised of compressed raw feed or the like harvested goods. On a transport wagon several bale receiving boxes are provided that receive the round bales in an ordered structure. In these boxes the round bales, on the one hand, can be transported and, on the other hand, the system is designed such that the boxes combined to a container also can be used for storing the round bales until they are being used in accordance with their purpose.
DE 200 22 895 discloses a transport wagon that is configured as a collecting vehicle that has at its rear a receiving device for the cargo from where the pieces that are particularly embodied as silage bales can be transported onto a load platform delimited by stationary sidewalls wherein for this transport a special roller table is provided in the area of the load platform. As a result of these additional components the utilizable transport space is disadvantageously limited.
The invention concerns the problem of providing a transport wagon for agricultural cargo with which, in adaptation to traffic regulations, a maximized cargo volume can be received so that high transport quotas are possible and, in the area of the load platform, cargo securing adaptable to different loading states can be achieved with minimal expenditure.